


I'm going out

by fromstarttofin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Established Relationship, M/M, and one mention of condoms, oh there's also minor swearing, theres a couple mentions of safe sex, very family friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarttofin/pseuds/fromstarttofin
Summary: Michael Mell is a forgetful beauty vlogger he doesn't edit his videos, which, directly translates to disasters waiting to happen.





	I'm going out

**Author's Note:**

> edit (14/02/18): yALL THIS GOT 103 KUDOS???? thank you so much om. h

Michael Mell is a 21 year old YouTuber who lives with his boyfriend, Jeremy Heere. Michael is a beauty vlogger and sometimes plays video games with Jeremy, but mostly sticks to putting stuff on his face (hah). Currently, Michael is filming a video on his old high school makeup routine, shitty drug store makeup and all. 

“Hey, Mikey?” He hears Jeremy call from somewhere in the apartment. “Yeah?” Michael replies while trying to blend cakey contour in with a beauty blender from Claire’s. “I’m going out, do you need anything?” 

He’s about reply with, no, he doesn’t need anything, when his mind just kind of “ding!”’s. “We need some more condoms, we ran out!” he calls back to him. “Kay, I’ll be back in an hour or so, love you!” Jeremy yells as he closes the apartment door. 

Michael continues doing his makeup and when he’s finished filming, he uploads the footage onto his mac. Because Michael is still slightly self conscious from his teenage years, he doesn’t like to watch his own videos, which means he doesn’t edit them. This has gotten him into lots of trouble (read: fans obsessing over him falling out of chair, straight up leaving and coming back with food, crying over pictures of dogs before any makeup has even been put on) and subsequently makes his videos 20-30 minutes each. He’s also really bad at remembering if he left anything incriminating in the footage.

He uploads the video to his channel (“Micah Mell’s Beauty”), and posts a pic to his snap and attaches a link to the video, telling them they should go watch it. He’s actually pretty happy with the end product, he’s gained about 5 years experience since he last wore that look, so that probably helped. 

\---

It’s hours later and Jeremy has returned to the apartment, now him and Michael are sitting in front of their fireplace, cuddling. Jeremy is watching the video he posted and Michael is playing a game on his phone. Michael’s about to say he’s gonna go to bed, probably scroll through tumblr, maybe sleep, when Jeremy yells out “OH MY GOD, YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE RECORDING,” pausing the video. Michael just stares at him confused. Jeremy, blushing, turns the computer to Michael despite his protests, and plays the “we need condoms” bit. 

“Oh. Oh my god. Oh my god, Jere, help, oh god,” he says, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest. Jeremy murmurs soothing words into his ear and smooths down his hair. Jeremy starts to read some of the nice comments out, like, 

“Awwwe, they’re so cute. Safe sex is good sex, kids!” 

“Lmao couple goals” 

“I love my gay sons so much, I can’t, I’m crying, help”

“See, Mikey? A majority of the comments are super nice,” Jeremy tells him. “And the rest?” Michael asks, muffled by Jeremy’s shirt. “The usual, nothing you don’t get on any of your other video’s.” He says. “Okay,” Michael relents, glued to Jeremy’s side. 

“Hey, Jere,” Michael says. “Yeah, babe?” 

“Could you tell everyone I fucked up and I’m sorry?” 

“You know I would, but this is something you should deal with.” Jeremy says, receiving a groan from the taller. “Ugh, fiiiiiine.” 

\---

micah-mells-beauty:

Hey guys! I know y’all are freaking out about the thing that happened in today’s video, but a majority of you guys are super supportive, half of the rest are laughing at us, which, is okay too, and the rest of the rest (does that make sense? Shut up I’m tired) are the usual asshat’s on every video I post. 

I just wanted to say sorry and that safe sex is good sex, guys !! Make sure you have proper protection and that all parties are consenting. Stay safe, my dudes. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy !!  
> kudos' and comments are always appreciated :)  
> my Tumblr is insidious-incredulous and my Instagram's are @ttttthek and @jordikye


End file.
